The Devil's Equal
by Tsushui
Summary: A One Outs story romance story. Rated M in case it's needed for future chapters. Tokuchi Toua X OC
1. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: If I have the money, I'll definitely own One Outs. If. Until then, One Outs strictly belongs to Shinobu Kaitani and this is just a figment of a fangirl's imagination.

With that,

I bring to you,

"The Devil's Equal"

Yorosu Onegashimasu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Witnessing the Lycaons's play today is a very special guest. Walking towards the field, a girl raised her head to acknowledge at the sold out stadium. Catching a pair of devilish eyes gazing at her idly across the field, her melodious voice rang throughout the speakers.

**…Show me the way  
To the days of yesterday  
Nagedashite shimaeba  
Tayasui koto dakedo  
Kono wagamama wo  
Uketomete kureta yasashisa ni  
Kotaetai kara…**

"And that was the brilliant performance of Angel Reed, the beautiful and rising singer of Japan! Now the lady would pitch her first ball against the Chiba Mariners in hopes of an exciting game for us to conclude for this season!" the exciting announcer had once again riled up the spectators.

"Just pitch the ball Angel, it doesn't matter if it's in or out, it's just basic etiquette" rambled the singer's manager, who got his recent raise after only 3 months when her talent was recognized.

'Just pitch the ball? …With no consequences…' Angel thought as she studied the seams of the ball. 'Ugh, Big Mama would be so disappointed in my guts if I settled with anything less than interesting after laying this job'

The guest star decided that a mere opening pitch is too boring, so she did what no female fan could ever dream of doing. Studying carefully at the line of pros on the Chiba Mariners side, Angel raised her index finger to her victim of the day "I want to pitch against Itsuki Takami"

"Oh! It seems that Angel Reed has decided to pitch against Itsuki Takami the ace batter of the Chiba Mariners!" cried the hyper announcers.

In an instant, the crowd went berserk and the chaos only increased when Takami stepped out of the Chiba Mariners dugout to face the celebrity before him. After all, there's no harm putting a slight dent in his 0.441 BA for such a beautiful creature. That's what he thought.

Angel studied the man again before walking toward the mound, "Takami-san I would appreciate it if you don't go easy on me, and to ensure that, how about we make a bet?"

Very much amused, Takami replied "Ho~? And what bet might that be?"

"If I lose, you can have a date with me for a whole day without interruptions…" Takami smiled at the offer as the girl continued, "…but if you lose, I'll spend the entire game in the company of the Lycaon's instead of the Chiba Mariners."

"Ho~ so if I win, I get your company as a team player and a date on my personal time, but if I lose I get nothing?" Takami raised his cap slightly, "Interesting, I accept", he is after all, the best batter of the team.

"Just a warning, I can serve a very mean pitch" warned the singer, however, her words are drowned in the overconfident cheers of the other players from the Chiba Mariners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~A few minutes later~

"This is unbelievable! Itsuki Takami missed the opening pitch! It must be a gentleman's gesture, must be!" cried the agonized announcer while Angel strolled towards the Lycaon's dugout, leaving a very bewildered tensai in his strike out poise.

Takami, on the other hand had experienced a double shock.

"Daijoubu Sempai! We all know you let Angel-san win on purpose, no way could Sempai have missed that simple fastball…" "Soka Soka, Sempai is a man who looks after girls after all," comment after comment came flying in as Takami returned back to his teammates. Little did they know what was lost when he failed to even touch that ball.

"Oi, Brooke, Tomas," Takami lowered his hat, "I didn't miss that pitch on purpose. She was using Tokuchi Toua's pitching style," he narrowed his eyes, "the ball completely slipped under my bat." The entire team froze at the declaration.

"Here's the other bad news," sighed the tensai of the Mariners as he watched the form of Angel Reed disappear into the competition's dugout, "we just gave her to the Lycaons"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Translation* Excerpt Taken from "Faith", sung by Yuna Ito.

**Show me the way  
To the days of yesterday  
If they're things that can be thrown away  
then they're just simple things  
This kind of selfishness,  
you answered it with kindness  
because I needed an answer**

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction so I really need reviews to improve, all constructive criticism is welcomed. It's one thing that I like reading the works of others and another trying to spin one myself.

I have the habit of throwing random Japanese phrases around because anime plays around my head whenever I try to think, if it's too much, leave a note/warning/death threat.

Please forgive me on the weird style; I had the narrators' voices from One Outs, Skip-Beat, Noein and many other animes while typing this.

Idea of the opening pitch actually came from an old anime I watched as a kid called "Fancy Lala"


	2. Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own One Outs.

* * *

Walking nonchalantly towards the Lycaons's dugout, Angel silently grimaced over the blaring announcements that filled the stadium. It showed just how much bias there was against a woman who has the capabilities of besting the opposite gender in this sport. Despite that petty thought, the singer has to admit that pitch would not have been possible if a certain male gambler had not shown her the technique. Feeling the excitement from the audience gradually settled when she disappeared away from the scrutiny of the crowd, her shoulders relaxed substantially by the time she arrived before a pair of piercing hazel eyes, partially hidden beneath a dreary baseball hat. Who was she kidding? She thinks any type of baseball fashioned gear is gaudy.

Pausing slightly as she allowed the other players register her presence, she raised her brows at the difficult scent coming from his lighted cigarette. Lifting her hand to pinch his addiction away from his lips, Angel allowed the stick to fall ungraciously on the ground before giving it a vehement floor wipe with her company-rented stilettos. Such is her greeting to the incorrigible man and his habits.

It earned her an expression that settled between annoyance and interest before his gaze fell back to the trampled cigarette on the floor; its dark contents spilled and littered like a dissected worm. With a woeful sigh, he allowed himself to visually trace her figure from her shoes to her face, pausing nonchalantly as their eyes met as he delivered an unspoken chastise for disrespecting the object to his oral fixation.

"Singing is your most recent employment?" He broke the silence between them but did little to welcome her company. The corners of her mouth twitched. Such is the usual response she is used to. Toua was never a man to try too hard when it comes to social graces and Angel was never a woman who cared too much for hypocritical openings.

"It was the fastest way to get me here." Came a nonchalant reply as she gave the battered up pile of tar an absent minded kick before casting him a pointed look. "By the way, you seem fine to me. Big Mama told me you lost your right arm."

Knowing that his nap is fully disturbed by her inclination to stick around, the Toua found enough courtesy within him to shift his long frame, revealing just enough space to sit a second person next to his head. For what it is worth, few would like to wander anywhere near where his brain is encased. With a light chuckle, he tipped his hat to reveal his usual unnerving smirk as he guessed with confidence, "Heh. Concerned?"

"Disappointed." She corrected almost immediately as she slid comfortably into the spot he had freed. Picking up the wrist of her blonde interrogator, Angel casually examined the limb for injuries while silently admiring his slender fingers and fair complexion. It never ceases to confound her how he had managed to maintain perfectly healthy nails and skin tones from all the tar and soot he introduces to his body. He turned smoking into a perfected skill.

From the successive sounds of throat clearing, it occurred to her that she must have been staring at his right hand for longer than those around them could handle. Instead of turning to acknowledge the presence of the other Lycaon players, she placed the right hand in its original position and tilted her head down to face its owner. The effect was a brilliant contrast between their features.

Once, Big Mama had a jazz cellist stayed over the pub for the night and the musician had commented in his own poetic way of their differences after witnessing Toua successfully win his first pack of Malboro greens in a simple game of pool. Similar to the One Outs gambling which he had taken up as of late, the winner is decided by the number of balls scored at the initial strike. Much like his pitching tactics in baseball, Toua had focused on the numbers of spins generated on his cue ball instead of just the force applied from his cue stick. This causes the billiards to spin more feverishly along the sides of the table until they are swallowed by when passing a convenient pocket. Angel, on the other hand, had played the hypocritical nerd by perfecting his skill on his sport when she was found the physics behind it but insulted his smoking habits whenever the occasion arises. It was then the words of the jazz player softly rang throughout the pub, along with the dull strings of his cello.

'If God created all beings, then the devil had perfected what we know today.

The tainted mind hides under a fair hide while the introverted soul dwells under ebony tresses and elusive green eyes that lure you like the forests of Midsummer Night's Dream.

If day belongs to us, then the fairer child would have our company but what of night?

Surely that being would not gain similar satisfaction from the same solicitations?

Ah but she is satiated. There she feeds in the shadows casted by her counterpart

Making her _his_ perfect scavenger.'

The musician was right at that time. For years, Angel had taken a position that allowed her to successfully avoid being Toua's potential target. However, for what it is worth, evasion can only go so far and he had been merciful when he cornered her. She was targeted only after everyone else on the battlefield was gunned down by his antics.

"Should I be concerned about you drooling on my forehead?" The spicy menthol scent from his earlier puff brought her back to reality as her body registered the appropriate reaction to his remark. Grinning widely, she drew back slowly to increase the distance between their faces while feigning an expression of predatory interest as she flicked her tongue across her lip. Much to her amusement, it was the Lycaon's coach who first expressed any sort of dissatisfaction over Toua's attitude towards her.

"H-Hey Tokuchi!" The short and pudgy old man scurried before them and provided the decency of pulling his cap down and giving her a bow before glaring at the blondie beside her. "How can you be so inconsiderate to our guest? Apologize immediately!"

Unfazed by the figurehead of a coach, the pitcher merely directed a bored stare to match his tone. "Ahnnn~? I don't recall anyone inviting her here."

It was then when a few very simple yet necessary questions were vocalized from the Lycaon players, albeit questions that resonated in everyone's minds since the appearance of the green-eyed singer in their humble dugout. "Sou~ Tokuchi. Why aren't you the least excited that you have a pretty celebrity sitting next to you? How is the famous Angel Reed related to you anyway?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" came bewildered guesses, "but, she's too good for you!" lamented a few others. Toua merely raised his brows, somewhat offended by the comment but it earned a chuckle from the girl beside him and that was enough to satisfy most of the male population within the vicinity.

Soon, question after question piled in the air with no room for answers. The brunette noticed that as the curiosity of his teammates increase, the more indifferent the genius pitcher appears to be. Personally, she had no inclination to answer questions that are not directed towards her.

"Angel-san…would it be rude to ask your reasons for being here?" Well, it seems that almost no one finds silence to be a virtue these days. Tilting her head towards the source that had seized enough courage to approach her, she noted the catcher equipment donned on his torso before sweeping her gaze to his face. In an instant, her expression changed from neutral into one of sickening sweetness that won her hundreds of thousands of fans around the country. From beside her, Toua gave a soft snort at her sudden change in demeanor and how easily his teammates have bought into her act.

"Not at all..." She drawled lightly and stretched her petite frame to get a glimpse of his last name behind his uniform. "…Ideguchi-san. I apologize for intruding; as Toua said, it is rude of me to barge in without first asking for permission."

The sight of a grown man getting flustered before her never ceases to amuse her. Judging by the hardened lines on his face and unkempt facial hair, she could only guess the man is at least five years her senior. If she were two years younger, their interaction would have been considered pedophilic. Still she encouraged the idiotic expression planted on the other Lycaon pros while quietly watching the devil from the corner of her eye. "I came here to see the guy whom Toua lost to."

She must have said something rather taboo for this time, the singer was rewarded with an eerie atmosphere of stillness from the lineup of pros as their focus shifted back to the silent man beside her. A heavy sense of unease ran through each player as their minds contemplated the idea of fleeing towards the field, willing to face the Chibi Mariners than the wrath of their ace pitcher.

At that moment, someone else entered into the dugout via the usual entrance, causing Toua's right hand to shoot up. Index finger pointed towards the towering figure that had innocently joined them in that tensed moment, he added in a casual tone.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. College took my soul for the summer but I will try and update as fast as I can. I am working on the 3rd chapter as we speak.

I also noticed my style of writing has changed and I do hope it is for the better. Dialogue messes me up really badly but do leave suggestions of improvement if you can help with that.


	3. The Bet

"Merry Christmas indeed." She murmured in disbelief as she scanned the large man in front of her with bright green eyes. Koujima was certainly not the biggest person she has seen in her life but he was most definitely the plainest. Having grown up around men who are potential wolves, it was hard to discern what exactly was contained within this specimen that won the blonde devil over into an employment of honest repute. Had it not been the rude man beside her, she would have unabashedly taken a few more minutes to look for clues that broke the one outs winning streak that was so painstakingly perfected through her analysis.

"Undressing him with your eyes?" It was a typical provocation gesture. Most women would have jumped on the remark and vehemently defended themselves. If anything, defending needlessly would only invited more insults from that foul mouth. That piece of information, she had gathered from years of observation from across the bar. Breaking her stare, Angel delicately swept her eyes to contest against a pair of hazel orbs below her, the corners of her mouth lifted into a devious smile as she played along in good faith. "Ah…well. He is a rather big present."

It was a careful choice of words. Nonetheless, the sounds of sputters the came from a few of the other Lycaon members was difficult to ignore. Sensing that the dugout was starting to get restless once more, Angel raised a hand towards a confused Kojima with a smile that did not reach her eyes as she gave a light and flippant bow so characteristic of ill-mannered youth in this age, popularized by the younger celebrities. "Kojima-san. Nice to meet you in person, my name is Angel Reed, thank you for taking care of Toua all this time." As a larger hand covered over hers, the young woman noted the warmth it delivered and the shy expression of a man almost twice her age who seemed humbled by meaningless gratitude. No wonder the pitcher's hand had remained intact. The lack of ulterior motives did not go unnoticed. She had heard cockroaches like Toua are pesky enough to survive nuclear radiation which was why she expected an underlying reason for his healthy appearance. In reality, the crafty pitcher was simply picked up by a kind man. Albeit, one that seemed a little dull for his age.

Chuckling nervously as his other hand disappeared behind his head, Kojima did what most parents would have done when faced with the responsibility of taking care of something. "Not at all! We are lucky to have such a talented pitcher in our team!" This was followed by a mixed response in the vicinity as the members teetered between being content with the truth and the need to express a more accurate statement that would summarize their experience under the guide of the blonde devil. The loudest and most insignificant one of them was the first to break the chaos as the game was about to start. Coughing obnoxiously at the players, coach Mihara was quick to wave his arms about, directing players to the field but not before adding that she was more than welcome to watch the game from the sidelines. After all, having a pretty lady around serves as a morale boast to the Lycaons team. So says the most incompetent person in their baseball team.

With a smile that never left her lips, the brunette sat back down and waited for the attention to be focused on the pitcher of Chiba Marinas. With Toua's head so close to her lap, she felt the need to sweep her hand tentatively against the mat of hair that has a tendency to defy gravity without an ounce of gel. "Big Mama wanted me to tell you that you are foolish to accept that man's offer." Tugging the fine stands when she noted his long fingers have already reached out for another cigarette from the familiar white and green carton, she continued guiltlessly, "She said that you would die from his slowness before you can help him."

Catching the unpleasant yet feminine row of fingers that had waged a war with his hair, stern yet nonchalant eyes set themselves firmly to observe the girl. It was rare to find Angel so affectionate towards him. "What is your reason for being here?" he asked despite already guessing part of the answer.

"I am bored and I have run out of money." She answered with a huff to signify a hint of despair. With a melodramatic tone, she added another reason for her demise, "Oh, and I just resigned."

"Are you expecting me to take you in for free?" This woman can't be serious. To which, Angel merely snorted at the lack of sincerity in his rhetorical question.

"I would prefer it, but you don't have to. That nice man who missed my pitch earlier is more than willing to offer me the world if I asked." Toua remained unfazed, his heart utterly immune to guilt trip. Peeling his grip slowly away from her left wrist, the young woman admired the imprint of his right hand upon her pale skin as she delivered another piece of news from the streets of Okinawa. "Big Mama is getting married in a month." She added nonchalantly as she rubbed the evidence of abuse tenderly.

"Ahn~ ?" Now that was a surprise to him. Yet, perhaps it is not much of shock given how forceful Big Mama can be. Had the woman tried when she was younger, men would have passed out more dignifiedly under her bat before the altar. "So you spent every cent after coming down here just to excuse yourself as a witness on her big day? How childish."

"I never said I won't attend." There was a sulk that was difficult to ignore in her tone and it elicited a chuckle from the man beside her. "I will return once I can genuinely feel happy for her." She added in her defense. Big Mama was just a tad bit unbearable when planning anything big. Say, for example, a wedding.

"Nothing in this world is free." Toua directed his attentions back to the issue at hand. He never played the kindhearted Samaritan without a motive and Angel is a far cry from an injured puppy or an abandoned cat. At least the latter choices are loyal if you remember to feed them.

"Then how about a bet?" After all, the best method to get her way is feed his other favorite addiction. Indeed, the word 'bet' had enough weight to force the crafty pitcher to set aside his cap to observe her properly. If there is anyone who knows the consequences of entering a contract with him, it would be Angel, having been the one who had set the golden example to flee from his many troublesome antics. "I bet that you do not have the ability to scare me." Came a soft but confident reply. Her bright green eyes mirrored a determined soul that was almost admirable had he not witnessed the countless numbers that fell into his mind games thus far. However, he would give her a benefit of a doubt, after all, it would likely be the one and only opportunity to mess with her when she has so nicely asked for it.

"Oh? That sounds interesting. And your conditions?"

"If I verbally admit that I am afraid, I lose and I will leave you alone and return to Okinawa. If I win, I get to stay over at your place for one more day till the day of Big Mama's wedding." The time limit was necessary. Living independently with him for long periods of time is bad for her health.

"And if I win? What do I get?" After all, a bet is all about the winnings. The reward cannot be one sided.

"I will do whatever you want on the last day of my stay." It was a bold move but knowing Toua's personality, it is either instigating him to do something drastic or allowing him to pick a poison that is debatably less harmful to her health. As the pair of unsettling hazel eyes brightened before her like a feline that found an unguarded pet fish, Angel knew that regret is imminent in the near future when she is presented with a piece of paper scribbled with elegant cursive.

"Have your ex-manager send your belongings to this address." Alas, let the games begin.


	4. Motive

Not long after the bet was made, Toua was summoned to the fields to pitch against the opponent. Without the monster scrutinizing her in close proximity, the brunette was allowed a bit of time to reconsider what she had just agreed to. In truth, she had not counted on making such a hasty bet given her experience in matters concerning such a troublesome character. However, as of late, given the series of random life events, Angel lacked the opportunity to formulate anything properly. She became a singer just to get a quick ride to a baseball stadium where the Lycaon's games are hosted when she could have just used her savings instead of giving in to sudden retirement without so much as a day's notice. She could also have chosen to stay at a cheap hotel for a month and wait out the wedding. Instead, she gave Toua reasons to scare the living daylights out of her. Propping an elbow against the bench, she allowed a soft sigh pass her lips as she observed the series of well-practiced fastballs in the field with a clouded mind. Despite all the 'could-haves,' there was one particular problem with safe choices: no matter how far you escape, the melancholy would always bring your back to your point of origin. Boredom is such a troublesome feeling.

As soon as she let her guard down, Angel felt a tight zip of air whizz past her ear, followed by a loud bang against the wall behind her. While her heart skipped a beat, her petite form was immediately surrounded by the reserves of the Lycaons. Following that, the young woman registered the angry hollers from the crowd and an indignant Ideguchi from the field. "Oi Tokuchi! What in the world are you thinking? You almost killed Angel Reed with that weird pitch!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Came an insincere apology as the blonde pitcher idly jogged back to check the damages, or rather, a lack thereof on the pretty maiden's head. After all, he was not named the ace pitcher for nothing. "Did I happen to _scare_ you, my Angel?" The ends of his lips curled, revealing a set of white pearly teeth that is most unnatural for a heavy smoker.

Slowly, green eyes swept delicately across the row of frantic men as she took a deep breath and forced a smile while fuming internally by the childish stunt. Raising both hands, she waved passively while attempting to display the most reassuring expression she could think of, "No, I'm fine. It was an accident." Peering meaningfully at the culprit, she could not help but add a hidden mock which elicited a subtle change in the dreadful man's eyes, "You should be more concerned if Toua is becoming too tired to pitch. That was a rather unnatural direction, don't you think?" A spilt second passed - there it was, a glint that can cut though the delicate threads of confidence when caught unaware. It was the hint of annoyance she was hoping for. There were plans already made in this game that would be disrupted by her little request.

"Y-you're right, I should…." Mihara started to reconsider for the sake of the young woman's safety but the wave of charismatic gesture immediately deflated when a loud vibration erupted from his pocket. "I-I….well, at least let Tokuchi finish this inning before we let him rest." That being the final call, it was time to resume back to the game. Noting that apparently no one questions the random spasms from their so-called coach, the brunette almost felt sorry for the new Lycaons player. _Ah how thou hast fallen_. There was a time when every gambler in Okinawa would pit their wits and acting skills for a one up against the renowned Tokuchi. Now, he is surrounded by simpletons who are only interested in passing a small ball for the sake of honor.

As the players departed the dugout in grumbles, Angel strolled towards the front and called back the blonde devil before he could disappear along on his merry way. "Nani?" Came a bored reply. "Your job is a bet." It was not a question, it was an expectation. Toua, on his end, had chosen the silent treatment as he waits patiently for her to finish. After all, the game does not start until he is hustled back on the mound. Angel, on the other hand, held a spark in her eyes like a child who was fascinated with a new toy. "No wonder you won't return home." Frowning as she pieced the motive behind his disappearance, her tone dropped as an accusation left her lips like a woman scorned, "You were trying to hog all the fun to yourself."

Tokuchi revealed a meaningful smirk as he adjusted his cap. "What if I was?" It was not unlike most times when he disappeared off to gamble. Besides, having his face plastered all over sports news articles saved everyone the trouble of reporting a missing person. Angel watched as his back turned to leave without listening to another word of complaint and frowned at the reality of his inconsiderate nature. To think, the reason and force that displaced her sole form of entertainment is an honest man with simple expectations.

No sooner had the game resumed back to its fourth inning; Angel made her way towards Kojima, who had chosen to quietly observe the game. Her words immediately broke whatever train of thought that might be churning in his head. "Kojima-san" She started sweetly, "Would you please play catch with me?" It was a request that most could not deny.

Despite agreeing to humor her, Kojima remained quite distracted as he bent down with the catcher's glove, all the while attempting to spy the pitcher's mound from the corner of his eye. Although it was not a first for Angel to be outshined by someone else, it was unnerving to be outshone by a man. _Way to make a woman self-conscious_. A cruel smile danced upon her lips as the petite woman released her first pitch from her right hand, landing straight in the middle of catcher's glove and successfully knocking the large man off his feet. Kojima, on his end, felt the force of a lighter pitch than he was used to. In most circumstance, it was a pitch should have been caught without much trouble by a man of his build. Yet, he was ultimately the one with his rear in the dirt. Pulling himself from the ground, his cheeks held a flush of pink, embarrassed as the female celebrity offered a hand and a cheery tease, "Distracted by the Lycaon's pretty boy?"

When the blush intensified, Angel lightly raised both brows and grinned with a finger lightly pursed against her lips. "Ah…Don't worry, I won't tell." Turning to resume back to her original position, Kojima attempted to recover from the awkward situation and to clear any forms of misunderstandings on his part. "Reed-san! It was not…"

"Kojima, catch!" This time, the clean-up batter braced for another fastball impact. Once again, the ball found itself right in the middle of the glove while sending an unnatural wobble to his body. Holding the ball up, he scrutinized the surface for tricks but was relieved by the usual shiny rubber hide, void of scratches that indicated foul play. Tugging his cap firmly, Kojima could almost hear the disappointing tone of his conscience; chiding him for suspecting that Angel would randomly sabotage a ball just to mess with him.

"Care to try again?" She offered cheekily. Realizing that there might be something more than luck involved, Kojima straightened himself and focused his eyes respectfully on his partner's hand. "Yes. Please." Securing his glove in the proper position, he was ready to observe whatever technique comes his way. Unfortunately, something a little more than fiery passion is necessary in the observation process. When the ball landed heavily in the middle of his glove once more, Kojima had to concede to questioning the professional singer for the answer as they returned back into the dugout. "Physics." Angel replied simply, as if it were the answer to everything. "It felt heavy did it not?"

Disappearing into the building, the brunette went straight to the vending machine for more privacy and the hopes of a free drink. She was not kidding when she admitted to being broke in front of Toua and if Kojima was too dense to take the initiative, she would just have to keep the pitching portion a secret till the ace pitcher is done with his job and feels charitable enough to offer the explanation. Luckily for Kojima, offering a drink to a guest is part of his good up-bringing and once a can of ice coffee is in her hands, Angel patted on the seat beside her like an old woman who is ready to reveal the secret to longevity.

"How long were you injured?" The question caught him off-guard, seeing that the conversation began with him. "Almost all of the pre-season games." Kojima frowned as he attempted to remember the timeframe. "Why? Did Tokuchi mention it to you?"

Sipping the beverage in her hand, Angel was amused that anyone could believe that Toua would be one to share information so freely. "This is the first time I've talked to him since he left Okinawa." Even when they were around each other, it was an unspoken rule that they would never share anything that is unnecessary between them.

"I just happen to know that injuries do not fully disappear after they heal. People overcompensate their bodies when they are hurt and even after the pain goes away, that habit is difficult to kick. The longer you are in pain, the more difficult it is for your body to readjust back to its usual form." Diverting her green eyes towards the increasingly self-conscious form of Kojima, Angel chuckled and continued, "Of course, it requires a bit of experience to observe and understand how the ideal posture should be for different body types. You are not the first to be betrayed by your center of gravity as a baseball player who came back from recovery."

"So, you didn't use more force than necessary?" The question blurted out before he could catch it. Arching a brow at the older man, Angel finished the rest of her coffee before indicating the obvious. "If I were to play fair, I would have to be at least twice my current weight and be made up of 80% muscle for the same results. Won't that be a scary thought?" The idea of a feminine Brooklyn came into mind and it brought shudders down Kojima's spine.

Trashing the empty aluminum can into the bin; Angel sauntered back to the dugout but paused to smile daintily at the batter who remained deep in thought. "I believe it is time for me to do my job again. Good luck to the Lycaons~"

Perplexed by the randomness of it all, Kojima could only helplessly ask for a comprehensible ending to the unusual introduction. "What is your reason for being here? To help Tokuchi and the Lycaons?"

"Neither." There was a familiar sharpness in her tone when she corrected the misunderstanding immediately. As if predicting the unease in his heart, Angel soothed the ends of her hair and answered with a question of her own. "If you chance to benefit along the way because of our random encounter, would you complain about the unfairness of it?" As the silence loomed heavily between them, the singer turned heel and headed towards the screaming crowd as the game ended with the Lycaons in the lead.


	5. Breathe

Angel is bounded by a contract of her own as a singer. With the Chiba Mariners as her main sponsor, she would have to be present for the remaining two days of the game as a service for the fans and players. With Tokuchi's presence leaving his opponents with nothing on the first day, the crowd was wild with anticipation while she performed her second piece of the day.

Returning back to the Chiba Mariner's dugout, it was not too surprising to find a few of the players that lingered around with unpleasant looks on their faces. Sighing at the bunch of immature men, she waited for the inevitable questions to pile in, as shuffles of the exiting audience blared in the distance. However, what greeted her was not the usual shouts and bustle that was characteristic of Big Mama's bar. Instead, the first disruption that came forth was the sound of a broken bat. Watching a seething Brooklyn as deployed his unconventional anger management tactics on his stockpile of batting equipment, the idea of provoking his frustration was simply irresistible. "The big stick diplomacy? Aren't we old-fashioned?"

As Tomas and Takami quickly advanced forward to hold back their giant-sized teammate to prevent unnecessary news from making it to the evening tabloids, the other Mariners found enough courage to build a human wall to protect the less-than-angelic singer. "Hmph, I don't want to hear it from a traitor. You are supposed to be employed by our team!"

"I'm a traitor because I visited the Lycaons?" A brow shot up at the faulty argument as she continued to instigate the brawny man. "What sort of logic is that? One of your major sponsors consists of a company that produces baby formula; does that make you less of a Mariner because you fail to drink it on the days you have to play?" The wall of men between them was starting to falter as Brooklyn's face inflated like a red blowfish.

"Angel-sama! Please don't say anymore!" Her manager begged from the sidelines as tension in the dugout began to attract curious glances. On the other side, Takami was trying his best to calm the muscle-man down with his own set of logic. "Brooklyn! Angel-san only went to the Lycaon's because I lost the bet."

"But Itsuki! It was you who said she had the same pitch as that pesky Tokuchi. Doesn't that mean she tricked you to help that weakling of a team? She and Tokuchi are the same!" Brooklyn argued as he attempted to shake of the other two clean-up batters from his shoulders.

_Men._ _Trust them to talk bad about someone in front of them_. "I resent that comparison." Angel hardly fancied the idea when her name and Toua's are mentioned in the same sentence, much less being lumped in the same category with the devil. Brushing her way through the defense wall of the Mariners, the petite woman hopped on the bench before facing the temperamental man while crossing her arms in annoyance. With their height gaps closed, her green eyes leveled sternly to meet the muscle-headed batter as if daring him to continue his assumptions. For a moment there was a long pause of silence that swept through the Chiba Mariner's dugout. No one dared to say a word as the pair engaged in a staring contest that began out of nowhere.

About a minute passed before Brooklyn hung his head down to blink and grunted a barely audible apology. Sensing his shoulders have relaxed, Takami and Tomas were about to release their hold when the woman spoke once more. "Repeat that sincerely."

Snapping his head back, Brooklyn clenched his jaws in agitation as he glared at the incorrigible youngster. While the gesture effectively intimidated everyone outside of the clean-up batter lineup, he quickly found that Angel had coolly maintained the same emotionless stare from the very beginning, waiting for that apology as if she was entitled to every word of it. Letting out a deep breath of air along with a mental countdown to ten seconds, the American professional delivered a formal bow and repeated his apology. It was not as if he was about to send an unarmed woman who is half his size into the emergency room.

The effect caused the entire team of Mariners to freeze in a mixture of envy and apprehension. On the other side, to the remaining Lycaons that lingered in the dugout, the sight was quite bizarre to everyone except for Tokuchi, who maintained a knowing grin as he relaxed his overworked shoulders after being sent out for the entire game that day. "Oi Tokuchi," Ideguchi whispered, unable to take his eyes off the unusual display of manners on the other end. "What is going on there?"

"That oaf said something she doesn't like and now she's making him pay with his dignity." Tokuchi muffled as he pushed the wet towel away from his face.

"Scary. Is everyone from Okinawa like the both of you?" Imai, one of the regular batters of the team, joked as he joined in the gossip.

"If you don't wish to be like that pitiful dude across us, you might want to refrain from repeating that comment to Angel." Feeling the urge of nicotine after a long grueling day, the pitcher worked his long fingers to slip a single cigarette from his usual carton.

"Why not? I thought the two of you were friends?" His teammate insisted, wishing to know more about the mysterious woman and her relationship with Tokuchi. If luck would have it, the rumor of the two dating might just be untrue.

"I won't repeat that assumption either." Lighting the cancer stick between his lips, the blonde man took a deep drag before pulling himself out of the stadium, signifying the end of the conversation.

Back in the Mariner's dugout, the situation just became more awkward. The singer's face seemed to have undergone a complete reconstruction the moment a proper apology was registered as the previous icy glare melted away into an angelic smile that is finally consistent with her name. "You're forgiven." Stepping back down to ground level, she peered cheekily from the side when Brooklyn was finally released from the grip of his teammates.

There was a general sigh of relief as everyone continued back to arrange their equipment and exiting to the locker rooms. With the chance of finally being out of Tokuchi's line of vision, Takami took it upon himself to follow the brunette out to the hallway. Luckily for him, her manager began stalling her step by comically begging on his knees in hopes that it would look more desperate than what Brooklyn had to endure. "Angel-sama, please take back your registration letter!"

"No." Her decision was quick and final.

"Is it because of your contract? Are you unhappy with the conditions? I assure you that the company thinks quite highly of you. Perhaps we can work something out?" Not willing to give up so easily, the manager began to reminiscent all the items that might be lacking in his new prodigy's life: Money, press conferences, photo shoots…

"There is nothing wrong with the contract." After all, she was the one who wrote it but no one needs to know that tiny detail.

"Then why are you leaving us?" There goes another wail of despair.

Pausing by in front of the changing rooms for women, she glanced at the bespectacled man as her mind looked for a similar reason that is not too far from the truth. "I produced an album, made it to the top charts, and it is no longer interesting. I am ready to find something else now."

Quitting because of boredom?_ What sort of reason is that?_ "You would give up all that you worked for the last few months because you are bored? Do you have any idea how many years some people take to obtain what you have?"

"And now they can take my place." With that, she pushed the doors to the female locker room and slammed it briskly behind her, reminding the myopic administrative staff of the natural gender barrier of the area which she has entered.

The manager, however, was more concerned about his soon-to-be-gone star and took less heed of what he considered to be temper tantrums. Stepping forward in attempts to follow the youthful charge, his old and thin frame was quickly dragged back from behind the lines of the double swinging doors. Turning around, he was faced with a bemused Takami as the sounds of shuffling lockers beyond the entrance reminded them of what the room was used for. "She's changing. If she can make Brooklyn apologize in front of a bunch of grown men for complaining about her, I don't want to imagine what she would do to you for walking into her."

Slumping on the ground in defeat, the prodigy felt a sense of sympathy for the man. Characters like Angel must have to be difficult to come by and at an age near retirement; men like this one try to hang on to whatever glory they can churn in their lifetime. "She would be back tomorrow. Maybe it would be easier to change her mind then?"

"But she resigned! Why would she be back tomorrow?" Had the man not heard their exchange?

"Because her contract with the Chiba Mariners is for the entire game. Today is the second game. That means you will have one more day to persuade her."

"I see." The manager sighed in relief as if a weight was temporarily lifted from his shoulders before looking more determined than ever. "Thank you for the support Takami-san. I will give Angel a bit of time to think it through. Perhaps if I really work hard to make sure her accommodations for tonight is comfortable, it would change her mind. A celebrity like her should be pampered for achieving so much after all…" As if unable to hear anyone else's voice other than his own, Angel's manager rattled off as he marched off to the exit.

When the footsteps disappeared into a distance, one of the panels to the entrance of the locker room slowly cracked open and a pair of curious green eyes scanned the immediately vicinity for any trace of her persistent handler. "He's gone. You don't have to hide anymore."

Noting the absence along with the verbal verification from Takami, the brunette finally relaxed the tension in her body and stepped out gingerly from the female locker room. "That was annoying. I thought I had to climb out of the window tonight." The change in her appearance was something he delighted in as she revealed herself in a tank top, thin leather jacket, skintight jeans and heeled boots. The getup was much simpler than her usual celebrity wear but it showed everything that a man of his age can appreciate. While distracted, he could not help but catch her comment and it produced even more interesting images in his mind.

As if sensing the impure thoughts of the man beside her, Angel took a cursory glance at the so-called baseball prodigy with an expression of disapproval. "You should not have given him unnecessary encouragement. I don't plan on singing tomorrow."

"Do you despise us that much? Or are you a great fan of the Lycaons?" The batter jested to extend whatever time they have alone while the rest of the team is busy taking up the shower stalls.

"Neither. I just don't want to sing anymore." The weariness in her tone did not escape him but if he had a comment about it, Takami was not about to ruin his chances of even a short date with the curious creature in front of him.

"Well since you are in Tokyo, how about I buy you a drink?" In order to discourage her from declining, he added, "There is a different exit the players use so you can avoid getting ambushed by your manager and the media."

If there is one thing that Angel cannot stand, it is being badgered by tabloids. "Fine, a drink." Slumping against the bench opposite of the vending machines, she watched as a joyful Takami disappeared into the men's locker room to prepare for an exciting night. There was no need to really worry about the idea of partying too much. With their final game coming up a matter of hours and the Lycaons in the lead in two games, there was little to relax about, even for a team that won the championships for three years in a row.

For minutes, the petite woman simply stared blankly in a distance as her mind counted the list of errands that she would have to complete before moving into Toua's home. The exhaustion from a combination of nonstop travel and stress must be starting to show as several of the Mariners who had exited the changing room chose to take the initiative to ask about her health. Even Brooklyn was worried if he had somehow upset her from their little tiff earlier and uncomfortably crept up to her to make a few observations about her sudden docile demeanor.

"Upset?" She chuckled at the awkward approach of a bunch of men who are suddenly in tune with their sensitive side. "Why should I be upset when Takami just offered to take me out on a date?" Her devious side had once again resurfaced. While a few threats were murmured about in the hallway, it was Tomas who surprised her with an observation of his own. "Angel-san, are you old enough to drink?"

Her green orbs widened, suddenly awake and aware of the situation as the ends of her lips curved into a smile that reminded everyone of a certain troublesome pitcher. "Why don't you ask the question that you are _really _curious about?"

Gulping under the predatory gaze he was receiving, Tomas paused before rephrasing the question that was nagging at him for quite some time while watching both teams become increasingly infatuated with the guest singer. "Is anyone even young enough to date you legally?" While he understood that Japan had its own criteria when it came to determining age, in his mind, Angel's personality was simply too wily for her appearance. To top it off, it seems like the Japanese media takes great joy in harnessing celebrities at a young age, making it even more difficult to determine who might be potential jailbait.

As the question lingered in the minds of those who are single and available, the person who is about to put the idea to the test finally exited out of the double doors. With his hair still damp and being fully changed into his casual wear, Takami was unsure of how to approach his cautious-looking teammates who were scattered about the hallway and around the woman who is about to go drinking with him. "Is everything okay?"

Before anyone had the chance to answer, the brunette stood up and strolled towards the confused batter. "They want to know my age and if you are doing yourself a disfavor by asking me out without clarifying a few legal details." Wrinkling her nose at the bunch, "You know, for women of certain years, that question is really rude, but if it makes you feel any better, I am no Lolita." When silence loomed amongst the players who did not get the reference, Angel sighed in defeat, "I am twenty this year. Happy now?"

With that, the pair disappeared back towards a more secluded exit where Takami was able to introduce his personal favorite mode of transport. As the shiny motorcycle was revealed from its protective cover, Angel could not help but compare the differences in tastes Toua has from other men. While growing up, she had to wonder where the guy even found his delinquent-like fashion sense. Fastening the helmet that was offered to her, the young woman tentatively mirrored the actions and hopped behind her date as he warmed up the engine.

When he felt her small arms around his ribcage, he could not help but ask, "Angel-san, could it be that this is your first time on a motorbike?"

"So what if it is?" The passenger retorted indignantly.

Chuckling at her annoyance, Takami brought both her limbs lower so that they settled securely around his hips. "Nothing, I just thought you might want me to breathe while I drive. Is there anywhere you want to go before we start this joyride?" There is still daylight after all and plenty of time to kill before the bars become more active. Her answer, however, was something he would have never expected.

"Let's go to my hotel." Now _that_ took his breath away.


End file.
